


Brave Witches: The Breeding of the 502nd

by SlyAdam



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breast Sucking, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Creampie, Cum Eating, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Time, Futa, Futanari, Height Differences, Huge Breasts, Impregnation, Kissing, Knocked up, Lace Panties, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Panties, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Titjob, Underwear, Vaginal Sex, big penis, cum on face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: Sequel to the story featuring the 501st, another cute, magical warlock boy is tasked with impregnating the strong Witches of the 502nd Wing. Though even more innocent than the boy sent to the 501st, he is every bit as willing to do what's asked of him. He's a boy with much magical power and must pass it all on through his genetics!
Relationships: Gundula Rall/OC, Kanno Naoe/OC, Nipa/OC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for Pitt. They have chosen to use modern military ranks for the characters in this story.

Gundula Rall sighed. So much paperwork to do. It never seemed to end, some days. Paperwork for supplies was a vital task, sure, but it wasn’t exactly riveting. It certainly wasn’t the reason she was here. She’d have preferred to have been out fighting, leading in battle... but her day was about to get very interesting.

The phone on her desk rang. Eager for a distraction, she answered it.

‘ _Major Rall_ ,’ came a voice. ‘ _Headquarters, here_.’

‘Yes? What is it?’

‘ _We’ll be sending a Warlock down to your unit later today as part of the breeding program. I see all of your team have opted in_?’

Rall stood up. ‘I-Yes! Absolutely. How could they refuse?’

‘ _I’m very busy, so I need to make this quick. We’ll be sending the Warlock down in about an hour; have your team well-presented and ready to meet him. The expectation is that he get started with one of you today, if at all possible_.’

‘Y-yes, sir!’ Rall felt a bit shocked, but kept her voice level. ‘I’ll go brief my team.’

 _‘Good. That is all. Thank you, Major_.’ The male voice on the other end hung up. Once her surprise had worn off, Rall stood up, beginning to get herself in order.

+++

An hour later, Rall had her wing ready and organised. The squadron of girls stood to attention inside the briefing room, chatting idly with each other. Most of the girls were quite curious about the Warlock’s impending arrival.

Georgette and Edytha were excited, and quite curious. ‘You think it’ll be easy?’ asked Edytha. ‘I mean... you know what I mean. Do you think _doing it_ will be fun?’

Georgette shrugged. ‘No idea.’

Kanno did not seem pleased. ‘This is going to be a waste of time... why are you all excited about this?’

The other young witches ignored her. ‘I wonder if he’s handsome,’ said Waltrud, ‘I sure hope so. I wouldn’t want ugly babies...’

‘Hm... I wonder if he’ll be tall and muscular? I’d prefer a cute guy, myself...’ said Nikka.

‘You’ll all find out soon enough!’ declared Rall. ‘I’ve been assured that he’s ready to do his job, and he’s been tested for effectiveness.’

‘Meaning what, exactly?’ asked Kanno. Before Rall could answer, there was a knock on the door. The group of witches turned their heads in unison.

‘Come in!’ called Rall, strolling towards the door. The person knocking didn’t let themselves in fast enough, so Rall took the liberty of opening the door for them.

In walked a boy.

He smiled. ‘Hi everybody!’ There was a silence in the room. ‘Uh... my name’s Bryan Pittman! I’m...’ he blushed, not meeting eye contact. He was clearly shy. ‘I’m six years old and they said I’m called a ‘warlock’. I’m here to make babies. They said I’m really, really magical, so I’m here.’

The girls positively gushed over such a cute boy. Edytha and Georgette chattered to each other quietly. A few of the girls squealed. Kanno remained unamused, but Waltrud tried to hide the nosebleed trickling down her face.

‘Wow... hello there, Bryan.’ said Rall. She’d at least been expecting a teenager, but this was fine. What an adorable boy! ‘Let me introduce you to everybody.’ Rall gestured to the witches as she introduced them. ‘This is Sasha, she’s a captain. That’s Waltrud from Karlsland, and Georgette from Gallia, our lieutenants. Then you have Shimohara and Kanno from Fuso, Nikka from Suomus, Edytha from Karlsland, and Hikari from Fuso! All of them are sergeants. Looks like you might have your work cut out for you!’

Bryan didn’t know what to say for a moment. The girls were all so much taller and older than him... but they all looked so nice! ‘You’re all very pretty girls.’

Some of the 502nd giggled. Rall turned to her unit. ‘Right, I’ll be escorting young... very young Bryan here to show him the basics!’ Some of the girls exchanged a look. ‘Clear out for now, I’ll send him on to you all one at a time. Or... well, maybe more than that. We’ll see!’

The Witches left. Rall approached Bryan and took him by the hand, leading him away.

+++

In a few minutes, the two were back in the office of Gundula Rall. Bryan looked at the clean, spacious room inquisitively. He’d not been in an office like this before, alone with someone so important. Gundula Rall must have been over twice his height, with big beautiful breasts and long, flowing, light-orange hair.

‘Come,’ said Rall, ‘sit down in my chair. It’s comfy, I promise!’

‘Okay.’ Bryan did as he was told, sitting down. ‘You have a really nice office.’

‘I think so, too.’ Rall began to pace about the office, smiling to herself. ‘So, little Bryan... do you understand why you are here?’

‘I think I’ve got it. It all happened really fast, though.’

‘Well... as you know, the threat to our species is constant. Key to our defense are the strong, brave witches who fight on the front lines and do their duty. I command one of the best wings of said witches. I’m Gundula Rall, by the way. Most people just call me Rall. I command the best unit in our army!’ Rall cleared her throat. ‘Anyway... our high command has instated a breeding program.’

‘Yeah, I... I heard a couple of people say that.’

Rall couldn’t help but notice things about the young boy, beyond the fact that he was tiny and vastly younger than she’d expected. He was exceptionally cute, with soft, fluffy hair and adorable eyes. Most of all... there was something unusual around his crotch area. ‘The 501st wing have got another warlock over there right now, knocking them all up.’ Rall scratched her head. ‘I heard he was a little boy as well. Funny that.’

‘I guess so.’ Bryan swung his legs back and forth, smiling and shuffling himself around in Rall’s chair. ‘So, should I call you Ms. Rall? Or G...Gundula?’

‘Whatever you like is fine. I usually just go by ‘Rall’.’

‘Sorry, I, um... I don’t know too much about these kinds of things.’

‘Well, it’s okay! Regardless, you’re going to get to have a _lot_ of fun soon, trust me. Just forget that I’m a Major and think of me as a pretty girl who wants to do fun things with you. But... I do have a bit of a question.’

‘Yeah? What is it?’

‘Well, you’re _very_ young. I think you’re adorable, of course, but there is a slight problem there. See, I assume you’ve got magical abilities, and they’ve sent you here to get us all pregnant to pass on those rare genes. We’ve all opted in for that... some a bit more reluctantly than others, but long story short, you’re going to breed us all.’

‘I think I get how it all works.’

‘Not to worry, I’ll teach you! But my question is... can you even do it? Did they run any tests on you at all? To see if you can make babies?’

‘Yeah, they made me do a bunch of weird stuff. They said if I ‘cum’ inside a strong witch, there’s almost a hundred percent chance that she’ll get pregnant, and that she’ll have a baby with strong magic. They said that my magic causes a lot of weird stuff to happen, like letting me make babies already, and some other stuff.’

‘Fantastic!’ Rall gave a naughty smile. ‘Do you know exactly what we have to do for you to get me pregnant?’

‘Well,’ Bryan blushed, nervously looking away from the older girl’s eyes. He subtly moved his hands down to his crotch area to cover it. ‘It involves my... my, uh...’

‘Come on, don’t be afraid of saying anything. And don’t be afraid of me! We’re to help each other, and I want you to feel good.’

Bryan felt at ease. ‘It involves my… my dick.’

‘Yes, it does! Do you know what you do with it?’

‘It… goes inside you. Sorry, I’ve not done anything with girls. I’ve hardly even talked to any.’

Rall bent down towards him, ruffling his soft hair. ‘You don’t need to stress out around me. I plan to get you started. Here.’ She positioned herself in front of the small boy, crouching down so her head sat at the height of his crotch. She decided to finally comment on something she’d noticed. ‘You have quite a bulge down there. Mind if I take a peek now?’

‘Sure. It’s a little embarrassing, but… they said I’d have to let you do stuff with it.’

‘Let me take this off.’ Rall removed Bryan’s pants; a pair of relatively formal ones. They were so small. She threw them aside, and her eyes went wide. Confirming what she was seeing, she removed the boy’s white undies. ‘Wow!’ she exclaimed. ‘You have a really big dick, Bryan! You said you were only six? How is this possible?!’

‘Thy said it was the magic.’ This didn’t feel wrong to young Bryan, showing off his penis like this. Sure, it was something private and personal, but Rall seemed happy. ‘Now what?’

‘Just sit there and let me get started.’ Rall poked at the boy’s flaccid cock. It looked _enormous -_ on a boy this age, it most certainly was. Bryan squealed as Rall leaned down to give the tip of his cock a lick. She repeated this, starting to pleasure the end of the little boy’s shaft in quick, calculated motions. Bryan’s mouth had dropped. He watched as, before his own eyes, his penis became long, hard and erect. It poked against Rall’s mouth as she moved back, taking in the sight of the boy’s entire length. She poked his tip, making the generous cock bounce a bit. ‘My, my. That must be a good six or seven inches. You know that would be respectable even if you were a grown-up? You have a very nice dick!’

‘Th-thank you! Whoa!’ Rall began the motions of a proper blowjob. She wrapped her mouth around the end of Bryan’s cock, making a sucking noise as she drew him in. She looked up, delighting in watching the boy’s fascinated facial expressions. She smiled, taking in half his length, then bottoming out at the end of it. Gundula Rall was no slouch! She took the boy far into her throat, and started to move back and forth, giving Bryan Pittman his very first blowjob. The boy watched the beautiful teenage girl deepthroat his dick, watching her huge F cup breasts bounce with each rapid sucking motion she made.

Rall loved this cock. Out of any she’d had, though, this one felt different. Maybe it was just because her partner was so young and innocent, but it was if his cock was... just different. No matter. Bryan was clearly loving it. The tiny boy was squealing and moaning like a cute little animal, the sensations overwhelming his young mind. This was so strange, but so _good!_ Putting his dick inside a beautiful lady’s mouth felt amazing. He could feel some kind of pressure building up in his cock and balls, something that was going to come out.

‘Oo... Miss... Uh, Rall.’ said Bryan, his brain not working fast enough. ‘Something’s... happening. I’m not sure.’

‘Mm...’ Rall didn’t verbally respond. She kept sucking Bryan’s young dick, bobbing her head back and forth at a moderate pace. She could go faster than this, but an inexperienced boy like this wouldn’t last long at all. Especially not when his partner was so gorgeous. Rall flipped her medium-length hair aside, and looked up at Bryan. She gave him a wink, then started to suck him at high speed. Rall could feel the length pulsing, ready to release into her mouth.

And release it did. ‘Aaah... what...?’ moaned Bryan. ‘Aaaah.... Oooooooooh~!’ leaning back and clawing at the sides of the chair, Bryan started to cum into Rall’s mouth. The sensation was like nothing he’d ever felt, a powerful, electrical pleasure coursed through his entire body as he felt something flow out of the end of his dick. He felt himself contract and release down there, over and over, each release sending a wave of wonder through his young mind.

Waves of cum poured down Rall’s throat. She felt quite impressed at the volume of thick sperm a boy this size could put out. She eagerly swallowed each spurt, gulping down the thick liquid into her belly. She gave loud, powerful gulps, wanting to swallow down each jet of semen as it came, and succeeding. She moaned as she began to pull herself off the boy’s cock, now surprised by Bryan’s virility in addition to his cock size. What a wonderful kid.

A strange effect took place in Rall’s body. She felt something inside her... in a non-sexual sense. She gasped, a trail of cum leaking down her lips. She looked down at her still-covered breasts to see them engorging – they were bulging against her uniform jacket! She could feel it. It was slow, but unmistakable; her tits were expanding. A loud, abrupt stretching noise could be heard as the fabric of Rall’s clothes accommodated her new, larger breasts, the tight top loudly expanding. Beneath, her bra filled up and tightened, the tight garment struggling to contain Rall’s tits.

After about ten seconds, Rall’s breasts were no longer an F cup, but a gigantic H cup – they were huge, glorious monuments of femininity.

‘Wow!’ exclaimed Rall, ‘I guess you really are ‘magic’. I think my body absorbed something, just then... you might just have magic cum! That feels so strange to say, but wow... look at the evidence!’ She jiggled her huge breasts from side-to-side, the two mountainous orbs begging to burst through her coat. Her nipples had also hardened significantly, poking naughtily through her bra and against her top. Rall thought this quite impressive – what would happen if she took this ‘magical’ cum in into her pussy? She intended to find out. ‘That was just the first part. Now you put the baby in me!’ The excitement caused the teen girl’s familiars to appear – a pair of wolf ears manifested atop her head, and she felt the small fluffy tail appear, too.

‘Wha...?’ Bryan watched curiously as Rall turned around, pushing her thick ass out towards him. He thought she looked good with her familiars, and understood how those worked. He watched with wide, curious eyes as Rall lowered her trousers, exposing her green, lacy thong that hugged her plump ass tightly. She hooked her fingers down on her panties, lowering them to expose her bare flesh. She shook her bare buttcheeks at Bryan, smiling at him. She pushed her butt so it was sticking out in front of Bryan’s cock, which was rapidly hardening for a second go. The little boy’s eyes flicked between his dick and Rall’s ass. ‘Wow... you’re so smooth and shiny.’

‘Thank you. I want you to take that big dick of yours and put it in my pussy! I’d gladly let you breed me. You’re totally different to what I expected, but that’s okay! Here, stand up on my chair.’ Bryan did as instructed, while Rall bent properly over her desk. Bryan noticed the area below her butt was all wet. ‘You put your dick in here and we can make a baby! It’ll feel even better than me sucking on it.’

‘Really? You’re not joking?’ Little Bryan’s not-so-little dick was at full-mast again. He looked at it quizzically. This was normal? It had gotten absolutely huge... but it had felt _amazing_ before.

Rall chuckled. ‘How about you put it inside me and find out? You see that wet slit? That’s my vagina. You’ve got to put your dick inside it and move it back and forth until you feel that awesome feeling again. It’s easy!’

‘That sounds pretty easy. Okay, let me try...’ Bryan got to his feet, standing on Rall’s chair. His tiny height brought his crotch to level with Rall’s ass. He poked his huge endowment against Rall’s bare bottom, before rubbing it against her bare, wet slit. He poked his tongue out, concentrating.

‘Mm... just a little lower, baby. Once you feel it start to slide in, push your cock in as far as you can!’

‘I, uh... oh! I got it.’ Bryan found what Rall meant, and found the tip of his dick sliding inside a wet, fleshy entrance. This was so weird... but it matched up with everything he’d been told. What was more, it felt _good..._ the farther he pushed in, the more awesome it felt to have the wet folds grip his young cock. He opened his mouth wide, moaning quietly. ‘Whoa! This is so cool.’

‘Ah… that feels great, Bryan! N-now what you do is move yourself back and forth. Like you’re bouncing in and out, but not completely out.’

‘Okay, I got it.’ Bryan drew himself back, leaving just one of his seven inches still buried inside Rall’s cunt. He moaned quietly, panting a bit as he processed the new and exciting sensation. He drove himself back inside the older girl, bottoming out once again. Rall moaned pleasurably as she felt the boy’s young, hard cock poke against her womb. Bryan was fascinated by the teenage girl’s wolf tail – it wagged from side-to-side, getting faster as he started to thrust into her properly.

‘That’s amazing, cutie. You’re a stud, aren’t you?’

‘A what?’

‘Nothing, baby, just keep going. You’re doing very well. You can touch my butt if you like. Squeeze it, play with it, do whatever you want!’

Bryan couldn’t pass up an offer like that. After a few more gentle thrusts into Rall, he reached his small hands up to her ass. He grabbed one of her plump cheeks in each hand, squeezing them as he kept up his pace. This was really nice. He moved slowly and gently, having to lean down just a little bit so his dick was at the right height to meet Rall’s cunt. He liked how Rall’s thick butt felt in his hands, and thought it was cute and kind of funny how her wolf tail wagged. He even touched it a bit, finding it felt how he expected. He found this whole thing strange, yet excellent. Any soreness his dick had from his earlier orgasm was fading away, and the young boy continued his earnest thrusts.

‘Oo... you have such a great cock, Bryan! I can’t believe you’re so young...’ Rall gripped her desk tightly. She couldn’t believe such powerful thrusts were coming from such a young boy. ‘I love it, I love your dick. Mmm...’ Her ass bounced with each thrust, making loud slapping noises. Bryan concentrated hard on his task. Would this really make a baby? He didn’t mind – this felt even better than when Rall had put it in her mouth. He felt like he could do this forever. He could feel the same fun pressure building up in his groin, but it hadn’t reached a peak just yet. He kept on with the slow, gentle thrusts, but put as much force into them as he could. Rall seemed to be loving it. ‘Yes, I love your cute cock! Keep thrusting into me. Can you go faster, please?’

‘S-sure! But, if I do that... I might do that thing I did in your mouth.’

‘That’s what you’re supposed to do! That‘s what makes a baby. I want you to give me the sperm from those cute balls and knock me up with a little baby like you!’

‘Okay.’ Bryan started to go faster, getting a feel for the pace. He could feel liquid drip down his dick; what was that? He didn’t mind. He was feeling way too good. He pistoned himself in and out, now going quite fast. He still held Rall’s plump ass, squeezing her ass cheeks in erratic, eager ways. He’d never touched a girl’s bum like this before, but he loved how it felt. It added somehow to the experience, to the amazing tension building in his seven-inch cock.

Rall moaned loudly. ‘I LOVE IIIIIIT! CUM INSIDE ME, PLEASE!’ Bryan didn’t know if he’d heard her correctly. He didn’t respond, merely continuing to thrust into the older girl. Her familiar wolf tail wagged quickly, while Bryan felt something strange. The passage gripping his dick started to tighten, and he felt a lot of wetness flow across his length. ‘Aaaaaaah! I’m cumming, Bryan. Please, fill me up with sperm from your amazing cock. Please... get me pregnant!’

‘Rall... ah... wow...’ Bryan felt himself about to cum, though he didn’t know it was called that. He started to go faster and faster, waiting for the raw, powerful feeling to fill his body for a second time. With a few moans and a few fast, powerful thrusts, he buried his dick as deep inside her pussy as it would go. ‘Ah... AAAAAAH!’ With a loud, childish moan, Bryan started to cum inside Major Rall, filling her with his juvenile seed. He felt his cock pulse; a massive, powerful release that wracked his whole body, indescribably amazing. The way Rall’s tight, wet passage squeezed him made it all the better; her eager walls milked the tiny boy for every last drop of virile sperm in his young balls. He spurted again and again, the jets of magical young cum never seeming to end.

Rall moaned happily as she felt Bryan’s jizz fill her up. Though she herself could not see it, hearts appeared in each of her eyes, matching their pretty blue colour. Though she didn’t know it, this was an effect of Bryan’s magic; a physical representation of what she felt in that moment. After a few seconds of this, Rall’s eyes rolled back and she started to drool in pleasure. Her thighs quivered, shaking a bit as she felt Bryan’s cum dribble down her pussy and out its end.

The young boy collapsed backwards into the chair, blushing and moaning quietly. He panted, trying to get his thoughts straight, but something caught his attention. Before his eyes, a little marking appeared on one of the older girl’s ass cheeks. It was a small, yet legible tattoo which read ‘BP’. ‘Rall... Ah... there are... letters on your butt.’

‘Ah...’ Rall waited twenty seconds to recover, then pushed herself slowly up from her desk. Cum leaked out of her pussy. ‘You’re definitely a warlock, then.’

‘Wha...?’

‘There’s... a little legend with Warlocks. Boys who can use magic. They say that when they make a baby with a Witch, their initials appear on the Witch’s butt! Funny, right...? Heh... it marks them and also confirms that they’ve been impregnated, so congratulations, Bryan. You knocked me up.’

‘Cool.’

‘Apparently the marking makes the Witch want to come back for more, too; makes them want the same dick and more babies from the lucky little Warlock... I think I wouldn’t mind that, anyway. You have an amazing dick for such a little boy! You did very well.’

‘I did?’

‘You did. Ah...’ A fresh spurt of their combined cum leaked from Rall’s sore pussy. ‘We’d better clean up.’

‘What do I do now?’

Rall chuckled. ‘The same thing with every witch in my unit!’

+++

Shortly after, Gundula Rall provided Bryan with a folder containing information on every witch in the 502nd. It listed their nationalities, magical abilities, and even had the sizes of their breasts! Bryan nodded as Rall patted his head. ‘That’s cool.’

Rall crouched down to the small boy. She held something behind her back, but first... she leaned in to the boy, giving him a deep, loving kiss. She touched her tongue against his, and Bryan didn’t really know how to react. He pushed back against her with his own tongue, enjoying the feeling while it lasted. Rall broke the kiss after about ten seconds, pulling back and smiling at the small boy. ‘You should try that with the other girls. You’re a good kisser.’

‘Thank you.’

‘And one other thing...’ Rall looked left and right, checking there were no onlookers. ‘I want you to have this.’ To Bryan’s surprise, she produced the panties she’d worn in their earlier encounter. She handed them to him. ‘Take them, as a reminder of me.’

‘Okay, sure!’ Bryan pocketed the lacey garment, noting that they kind of smelled... but he didn’t mind. They smelled like the girl standing in front of him. ‘Should I go, now?’

‘Yep. Pick a girl from there and go find her. If there are any problems, just come and see me. They should all be easy to find, their quarters are all listed in those documents.’

‘Thank you, Miss Rall!’ Without any further delay, Bryan sped away from the area, trying to make up his mind about where to head. His head swam with exciting thoughts.

Rall stood up, humming to herself. She rubbed at her belly, looking down to her enlarged chest. These would do very, very nicely. They were massive tits, and she thought she looked excellent with them. They would certainly suit her in a maternal look... She ran a hand across her stomach, thinking to herself. She was now pregnant with a cute little bay that would have magical powers and look just like a very cute boy.

She couldn’t wait. If nothing else, that baby was going to enjoy sucking on his Mommy’s massive tits!


	2. Kanno Naoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanno has quite a big secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for the Pitt.  
> Read the tags, this contains some different content from my usual work.

Bryan moved quickly, the physical activity making him pant. He’d made his decision on which girl to see next after a lot of consideration – he wasn’t sure if it he’d made the right decision, but he found the girl quickly enough. 

Kanno Naoe was jogging outside the base, keeping her fitness up, and trying forget about the very boy who was now approaching her. She stopped once Bryan got close, growling quietly. ‘What now? Why are you here?’ 

Bryan didn’t meet her gaze. ‘What’s wrong? You seem so angry at me... you were before, too. What did I do to you?’ 

Kanno glared down at the boy. Despite her own relatively short stature, she stood far taller than little Bryan. ‘Why am I angry? Because I worked hard to get where I am. And now? I’m gonna have it all taken away to become your stupid baby factory. It’s ridiculous, it really is!’ 

‘Sorry. I, uh... they told me what to do, too. I mean, I couldn’t really say no to all this. They said I was only the second boy they’d found who can do the things I can...'   


‘Whatever.’ Bryan noticed the older girl panting heavily. Sweat dripped from her forehead, but Bryan narrowed his eyes, noticing something strange. In Kanno’s trousers, a growing bulge was visible. 

Kanno saw him looking. She puffed her cheeks out, blushing profusely. ‘W-what are you looking at?’ she stammered. ‘S-something interesting?’ 

‘You’ve... got a dick?’ 

‘Yeah. I do.’ 

‘And you’re a girl.’ 

‘S-so what?’ retorted Kanno, folding her arms defensively. She did not cover her crotch. 

‘No, that’s kind of cool, actually. Can I see it?’ 

‘W-what did you say?’ 

‘Can I see it?’ The tone was apparently lost on Bryan, who thought Kanno had merely misheard. The older girl eyed the little boy curiously. 

‘I’m not so sure that would be a good idea.’ 

‘Please? I’ve never seen a girl’s dick before. I think that’s really interesting.’ 

Kanno couldn’t believe what she was about to do, but... ‘Well, I suppose there’s no harm in it in the end.’ Despite her residual anger at the small, strange boy before her, Kanno felt a kind of understanding between them. She unzipped her pants, slowly pushing them down a bit, along with her panties. Her cock sprung forth, revealed to the eyes of Bryan. 

There was a brief silence between them, before Kanno started to tear up. ‘I know what you’re thinking... I know exactly w-what you’re thinking.’ 

‘What?’ 

She choked back tears. ‘You think I’m a freak, don’t you? You think I’m weird... everyone outside of my wing does! They’re my only friends… everyone else just thinks I’m a total freak…’’ 

‘Hey, don’t be sad. Weird is okay.’ Bryan wasn’t sure how to deal with a situation like this... so he decided to just tell the truth. ‘Even with that, I still think you’re beautiful. It’s just one bit of you.’ 

‘You... really think so?’ 

‘Yeah. I think it’s not-bad looking. It doesn’t matter when the rest of you is so pretty, anyway.’ 

Kanno felt relieved. Nobody had said something like that about her... appendage... before. ‘Well, you’re... that’s so nice of you.’ She smiled, and noticed a growing bulge in Bryan’s own pants. ‘If it’s alright... could I see yours? Your cock?’ 

Bryan nodded wordlessly, and started to take off his pants. Kanno decided to stop him. She grabbed his hand, and got on her knees in front of the small boy. She unzipped the boy’s pants, slowly pulling down his pants and underwear. As she pulled them past his crotch, the Bryan's erect dick flew out, tapping Kanno lightly in her cheek with his cock head. 

‘Wow...’ Kanno’s mouth dropped. She really had been wrong about this boy. ‘That’s really big... it’s really impressive, Bryan.’ Kanno leaned forward, burying her nose in the boy’s balls and breathing in his scent. He smelled... musky. Like a real man. Not like the adorable little boy he was. ‘I suppose I can give you a bit of attention down here. I’m sorry... I didn’t realise you were such a nice boy.’ 

‘Oh, it’s n- whoa!’ Bryan moaned. Kanno nuzzled his balls, starting to lick and suck on the two fat orbs. Bryan whimpered quietly, letting the older, dark-haired girl work his balls. Bryan moaned a little louder; Kanno had slipped the end of his cock into her mouth. She gently licked and sucked at it, bobbing her mouth on the end of it. She made soft sucking noises as she moved. 

The young boy enjoyed this very much. He let Kanno continue her ministrations, sucking back and forth with lewd noises. Bryan’s mouth dropped. He’d never dreamed even a week ago that he would be doing something like this with a girl. He’d already put a baby inside Rall, and now the pretty Kanno was in for her turn as well. She could still have a baby, couldn’t she, even though she had a dick? Bryan didn’t know, but he supposed he’d find out. 

The older girl sucked eagerly. She occasionally gave pleased, hot moans. She pulled off of Bryan’s cock briefly, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She reached a hand up, lightly stroking him off, wanting to get a good look at him. ‘Ah... amazing.’ Kanno said. She jacked him off slowly, the boy’s length slick and wet. It was a bit strange, touching something that had just been in her mouth... but she didn’t mind. She gave Bryan’s glans a lick, still in awe at just how big he was for a little boy. She felt dirty, doing this with someone so young, but Bryan was moaning softly above, and not resisting at all. He’d been so nice. Kanno wouldn’t admit it just yet, but she did feel a little bad for not treating him well... 

Kanno took her hand off, and slipped Bryan’s warm length back into her mouth. She liked it – it looked absolutely monstrous attached to such a small boy. Frankly, Kanno felt a bit jealous... her own futa cock wasn’t as big. She varied her pace, giving a few soft, gentle sucking noises interspersed with lewd, wet slaps. The sounds echoed very softly through the area – nobody would find them here. Still, Kanno liked to hear the soft noises of her tongue touching the boy’s cock flesh. Kanno could feel the blood flow to her own dick, keeping it hard below her. 

She could feel the little boy about to cum. Bryan’s hands clenched as he squealed quietly, beginning to cum in Kanno’s mouth. 

He sent several big, thick spurts into the eager girl’s mouth, despite already having cum less than an hour earlier. Kanno swallowed with loud, heavy gulps, the force of the sperm jets causing her eyes to roll back. She drank down each and every bit of sperm, continuing to swallow as the magical liquid began to flow through her body. Her breasts, originally at a size 32A, rapidly began to expand and grow to 34D cups before Bryan’s eyes. Her shirt and jacket expanded with a loud, drawn-out stretching noise to hold her new, large breasts. 

She kept swallowing, squealing on Bryan’s cock as she felt the strangest feeling in her lower body. Her butt, small and tight, had begun to expand. The flesh itself swelled to a greater size, quickly becoming plump and bubbly. In the span of less than a minute, her body had become thicker and shapelier, to prepare for her everything that was to come. She felt even less reticent to breed, now. Any worries she had about her own body had been completely dashed. 

Her cock remained hard. Kanno pulled herself off of Bryan’s cock, licking her lips as her animal familiars appeared. The ears of a bulldog adorned her head, and a small dog tail emerged above her ass. Kanno, panting and smiling, glanced down to herself, seeing that her own six-inch cock was hard. She bit her lip, smirking. In front of Bryan, she got onto her hands and knees, making sure her pants and her grey lace panties were moved aside. She reached a hand down to lift her balls up, so only her cunt was on display to Bryan. She wiggled her butt at him. ‘Please... I’m sorry for how I was with you. Breed me with your delicious cum! I’d love for you to do it!’ 

‘Okay!’ Bryan positioned himself in front of Kanno’s big butt, poking his spit-stained cock against her pussy entrance. It too was soaking wet, ready to breed with a cute young boy. Kanno’s cock stayed rock-hard as she prepared to receive Bryan’s inside her. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, feeling Bryan’s hard length penetrate her. He began to thrust a few times, and felt a bit startled to feel his balls tap lightly against Kanno’s. Did this mean she could make babies too? 

Bryan paid it little mind. He went with the flow as Kanno lowered her head to the ground, raising her plump ass into the air. ‘Oooooooh.... Mmmm...’ the girl began to moan, thrusting her ass back onto Bryan’s large dick. They worked in tandem to pleasure each other, with little Bryan thrusting rhythmically, and Kanno pushing her new, thick butt back to slap against his pelvis. Bryan looked down, taking in the wondrous sight. His young mind felt overpowered by the sights and sensations of sex – something about the way Kanno’s body had changed for him felt amazing. He didn’t mind her futa cock at all, or how her balls touched against his every few thrusts. 

He felt... rather indifferent to her having her own dick. She was still a girl, right? Bryan saw no reason to think about it too deeply as he kept up his eager, constant thrusts. Kanno moaned. She closed her eyes, focusing on the pleasure coursing through her body. She felt each and every movement Bryan made. The little boy was starting to experiment with her cunt, too – he’d taken to shoving himself deep inside and wiggling the tip of his cock around against her womb. Kanno loved that – he was only a tiny boy, yet he was already starting to get the hang of it all! He speared the head of his cock as deep inside Kanno as it would go, moving himself around with wet, squelching thrusts. His balls tapped against hers occasionally – a strange feeling for Bryan, but not unwelcome. He kept thrusting gingerly, feeling close and intimate every time it happened. 

She could feel the walls of her cunt trying to squeeze around the young boy’s dick; trying to draw him as deep inside her as possible to ensure pregnancy. Kanno really had just been jealous... she didn’t have any real problem with having a cute boy’s baby for the good of the nation! She tried to match the boy’s ministrations, but found herself feeling quite overwhelmed with pleasure. Kanno slumped down, letting Bryan continue his pace, before the boy began to accelerate. She could hear him groaning again, ready to let loose his seed. 

‘Ooooo!’ whined Kanno, ‘Ah, ah, ah... Arf! Arf!’ Kanno sounded like a dog; a bitch in heat, barking for her little lover. ‘Woof! Ah... woof!’ Her magic was taking over her body. Between the strange qualities of young Bryan’s sperm, and Kanno’s own strong magical powers, the two were overwhelming her rational senses. She felt like a mere dog, submitting to her alpha master, even though she’d secretly wanted to be the alpha... she moaned loudly in animalistic pleasure. ‘Oh… Bryan… you’re… my alpha, now! I’m just the beta, here to serve you whenever you want.’

‘Okay!’

‘I… I thought I’d be the alpha, but I’m yours! I’m your submissive beta…B-Bryan... please... cum inside me! I’ll gladly get pregnant for you. Knock me up with your amazing cock!’’ 

‘O... okay!’ Bryan started to go as fast as he could, in an attempt to coax the cum out of his balls. He wasn’t quite ready, yet – the day’s multiple orgasms had taken it out of him somewhat. Still, he was young, magical, and very, very eager. He thrust his swollen glans as deep into Kanno as it would go, feeling his orgasm approaching. With a few deep, final thrusts, Bryan cried out and grasped the older girl’s ass. ‘AAAAAAAAAAAH!’ With a last movement, he pressed his cock against Kanno’s fertile womb and let loose a torrent of his boyish seed. 

‘Mmmmmmmm...aaaaaaah!’ Kanno cried out, then howled, ‘Ooooooooooo!’ She felt the boy’s cum fill her up, sending countless magical sperm into the deepest reaches of her cunt. Her whole body felt drowned in pure pleasure as she squeezed Bryan, trapping his cock inside her. She came on his cock, adding an extra layer of warm liquid and squeezing the boy for everything he had. She drained Bryan’s swollen balls, forcing every drop of sperm he had against her cervix, as deep into her cunt as possible. 

Bryan’s jaw hung low as he released yet another orgasm. Every inch of his huge dick rippled with pleasure as he came in long, powerful squirts. He groaned and moaned cutely as he spurted again and again, filling Kanno’s womb with endless impregnating swimmers. ‘Ah.... ah...’ 

Kanno was far louder than her partner. Her eyes glistened in the shape of hearts, and Bryan closed his eyes immediately after he saw the tattoo marking appear on the older girl’s ass. She’d been impregnated. Kanno could feel it, and she cried out as she suffered a second orgasm, this time in the part of her body she’d earlier been ashamed of. Her six-inch cock started to spray sperm, ejaculating ropes of futa cum onto the ground. They splattered down below, each orgasmic release of pressure making Kanno feel like she was going to faint. This was amazing. She came all over the boy’s cock, while spurting cum with her own cock, while a new life was created deep in her teen belly... 

Kanno collapsed forward, practically delirious. Her tongue out, she reached it towards the spurts of her own jizz that had landed on the ground, trying to lick them up. Sperm spray shouldn’t go to waste, even if it came from her own loins... while she tried pathetically to lap up the white liquid, she wiggled her butt gently at Bryan, who had pulled himself out of her. 

Bryan sat back on the ground, looking at the results of his actions. A trail of thick, white cum dribbled down into Kanno’s pussy; the position of her butt not allowing any of it to escape. Her thick, lovely ass bore a tattoo, just as it should have when bred by a warlock. Bryan raised an eyebrow, sidling himself closer to get a better look at the marking. It looked a little different to Rall’s. The marking displayed a pink number ‘one’ next to the markings of his initials. Bryan remembered something Rall had mentioned to him before he’d set off from her office. A number, a colour... that meant that Kanno had one baby in her... and it was a girl! 

‘Ah... Kanno...’ panted Bryan, ‘I think I gave you a girl baby.’ 

Kanno smiled, wiggling her ass a little more. ‘That’s wonderful... my very own little girl...’ 

+++ 

After they’d recovered, Kanno leaned over to Bryan. ‘Before you leave...’ she gave a naughty smile. ‘Take these.’ 

Bryan giggled a bit as Kanno handed him her underwear – a grey sports bra and a pair of grey panties. ‘Rall gave me these as well. Thank you! It’s kind of cool to have underwear... I mean... you get what I mean?’ 

Kanno couldn’t help but giggle too. Such a cute boy. ‘I get it. I want you to have them to remember me! You can take my bag, too – a little satchel just for collecting panties! You’re a lucky boy, you are.’ Bryan accepted the strange gift, pleased at how small and easy to carry the bag was. ‘There’s no point in me carrying it around anymore, after all... my bra and panties, I mean. They don’t fit my big tits or my butt anymore. I’m probably going to get even thicker once the baby starts growing properly. Thank you, by the way...’ she leaned in, giving the boy a loving smooch on the lips. Bryan closed his eyes, enjoying the few seconds of connection. Kanno pulled away. ‘I’m sorry for how I was with you. I promise to treat you better in future... you can come back for more anytime. Maybe when I’m pregnant we can do it again.’ She leaned in close, giving him another kiss. ‘You know... I actually don’t want to finish up just yet.’ 

‘Huh? You want to do more?’ asked Bryan. 

Kanno nodded. She reached her hands up to her own breasts, squeezing them. ‘I want to give these a try. I’ve never had huge breasts… now, after one session with you, they’re plump and big! I can’t thank you enough…. But I sure can try. Tell me, have you ever had a titjob before?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ 

‘Have you put your dick between a girl’s breasts?’ 

Bryan narrowed his eyes. ‘You can do that?’ 

Kanno smiled, chuckling devilishly. ‘Consider it my apology… I’d be honoured to be your first titfuck! Just sit still and let me work my magic.’ Truthfully, Kanno wasn’t sure how to do something like this properly… but it couldn’t be too hard. She began to remove her jacket, as well as her newly-stretched bra. She drew it away slowly, showing off her big, bare breasts to little Bryan. ‘Here they are. You like them?’ 

Bryan started at the big, round tits in front of him. Kanno’s breasts looked fantastic! She had big, pink nipples that poked outwards. ‘They’re awesome? So I just…?’ 

‘Sit there and let me work my magic!’ Kanno, her heart racing and her own cock starting to get hard again, leaned down to Bryan. She squished her breasts down against Bryan’s flaccid cock, ensuring it wouldn’t stay that way for long. At the sensitive touch of soft flesh, the little boy’s member hardened and stood tall once again, quickly reaching full mast. The sight really did fascinate young Brian – watching a part of his own body change so quickly was strange and wondrous. 

And it sure felt good! As he’d done a great deal that day, Bryan started to moan. Kanno squished her breasts down onto the little boy’s big cock, hoping to coax one last orgasm out of him. She looked up at his face, smiling. Kanno guessed she wasn’t doing too badly, based on the reactions of Bryan. He sat back against the wall, enjoying how lovely and soft Kanno’s breasts felt. It was entirely different to getting a blowjob, and not in a bad way. It was less wet, tight or squeezy than having sex. Bryan definitely enjoyed it – the feeling was a kind of serene, pleasant softness, slowly and measuredly building him to another orgasm. 

Kanno was feeling quite aroused herself. It had been ages since she’d last spurted cum from her own cock while doing things with someone else. She’d been too shy until now. With her tits firmly wrapped around her lover’s cock, Kanno reached down to stroke her own. It was funny how her feelings had changed in just this short time. She’d gone from hostile and secretly very nervous… to quite content and secretly a bit jealous. An eight-inch dick on a boy less than half her age… it seemed completely ridiculous, but here it was, right in front of her, poking her in the chin every so often. She could feel a bit of precum leak out of Bryan’s cock, onto her breasts. This boy was so virile... how many times had he cum already today? The little tyke must be feeling sore by now, thought Kanno. 

‘Mm... that’s good.’ said Bryan. Kanno continued to slowly jack herself off with her free hand, keeping her other on her breasts, holding them loosely in place. Bryan wouldn’t last much longer against the powerful stimulation. His face contorted into a slightly pained expression – cumming this many times made him feel a bit sore. ‘Kanno, I’m gonna shoot my cum on you. Is that okay?’ 

‘Mm... cum on my face. I’m gonna cum too! Oo... ahhhhhhh!’ Kanno felt things synchronise perfectly – a spurt of Bryan’s cum flew up into her face, and she herself started to spurt onto the ground. Her load wasn’t as large as before, but a small puddle of her futa sperm collected on the ground below Bryan. The young boy coated Kanno’s face in sticky sperm, the load somewhat smaller than the others... but nice enough. Bryan groaned happily – if a little painfully – as he shot as much as he had remaining onto Kanno’s face. 

‘Ahhhh...’ he moaned, sitting down idly as Kanno leaned down to the ground... and attempted to lick her own cum up again. ‘Um... maybe you should get something to eat?’ 

‘I… just… don’t like to leave a mess. Besides, I think it tastes sweet. I like it.’

‘Okay, then.’ Bryan stood up, putting his own clothes back on then grabbing the little bag filled with panties.

‘Mm...’ Kanno lay on the ground. ‘Please, come and see any time... I really do mean it.’ 

‘Sure! But, uh... I’ve got to go do stuff with the other girls. Sorry.’ Bryan smiled sheepishly. 

‘It’s completely fine.’ She smiled at him. ‘I’m glad you... well... accepted me.’ 

‘I don’t mind. You’re still really gorgeous! Also, I’ve got a dick, too, so it wouldn’t make sense for me to find yours gross. That was just something I thought of.’ 

She patted the boy’s head, loving his soft hair. She wondered if her baby would inherit her daddy’s hair colour. ‘You’re a sweetheart. I guess you have to run along now.’ 

‘Yep. Goodbye, Kanno! Thanks for the sex.’ 

‘You’re welcome. I’d love to do it again with you anytime, pregnant or not.’ 

‘Okay, bye!’ He started to run off, feeling happy that he’d helped Kanno settle with her little ‘problem’. He had noticed that his own penis was bigger than hers... maybe that was because it was a girl one. He didn’t put too much thought into it. No use. She was pretty, everything had gone fine. Bryan jogged away, waving to Kanno, as he opened up the folder Rall had given him. He’d stashed it aside before fucking Kanno, of course – truthfully, he’d almost ran off and forgotten about it. 

He sifted through the papers of each girl. Two down already... this was all so bizarre, but he had zero objections so far. He wondered who exactly to seek out next... there were quite a few girls to pick from. They were all much older than him, but in Bryan’s opinion, every single one of them looked pretty. Were they really all going to have his babies? There was something so cool about that... would he get to meet his babies? He wondered how Rall and Kanno would look with big bellies, and if they’d want him to make more babies with them. 

Bryan wondered if maybe he should take a break, though... he was beginning to feel a bit tired. 

On the other hand... 

...one girl in particular caught his eye. Maybe he’d go see that one...


	3. Nikka Edvardine Katajainen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl number three runs into Bryan.  
> She, too, is slightly different.
> 
> This has been written for Pitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Can you spell that name, please?'  
> This is similar to the previous chapter. 8====D

Bryan walked towards the mess hall, whistling quietly to himself. He knew he should probably be finding more girls, but he really wanted a snack. It was free food, after all. 

Before he could enter, however, he walked into someone. Again. He found a pair of tits pressed up against his face, once again. ‘Oof!’ 

‘Oh!’ the person exclaimed. She moved back, giggling. ‘Sorry.’ She realised who she was speaking to. ‘Oh... you... you must be little Bryan!’ 

‘Yeah, that’s me. Who are you?’ 

‘Nikka Edvardine Katajainen.’ Bryan stared blankly. There was no chance he’d remember that! ‘But my friends call me Nipa. You can call me that, too! Ah...’ she squinted a bit, as if in pain. 

‘Are you alright?’ 

Considering the boy’s reason for being here, Nipa saw no harm in telling him what was wrong. ‘Well, my breasts are very sore, you see. I bought a pump a few days ago to milk them, but I’m not sure where it is. I was just going to head back to my room, since it has to be there somewhere.’ 

‘Whoa, cool. Breast milk? Why do you have that? Are you pregnant?’ 

Nipa laughed quietly. ‘Well, that’s what you’re here for, isn’t it?’ She reached a hand down, ruffling his hair. ‘You’re certainly cute. I’m not pregnant. Not yet, at least. I took some medicine so I’d get pregnant for you much more easily, but… it has a few side-effects, see.’ 

‘I’ll help you look for it! Just lead the way.’ 

‘Thank you so much! Follow me.’ Nipa smiled. ‘It’ll be just the two of us.’ 

+++ 

Finding it took no time at all. Bryan had looked underneath Nipa’s bed to find the breast pump concealed beneath a shirt. Now, the cute, tomboyish girl was sitting on a chair. This was perfect. Just her, a gorgeous boy, time, and privacy. ‘Are you ready to go again?’ Nipa asked.

‘What?’ 

‘This is a nice enough place to breed me.’ Bryan felt his heart start to race in anticipation of another fun session. Nipa smiled, starting to lift up her sweater. She threw it aside, letting only her bra stand between Bryan’s youthful gaze and her breasts. They were a tremendous G-cup, naturally large but also engorged slightly by her recent medicine. She quickly removed her bra, too, letting it fall to the ground at her feet. 

Her breasts sprung forth, huge, and currently leaking. She jiggled them from side-to-side. ‘I’m grateful for your help. How about you help me some more? Come suck on my breasts. They need milking right now.’ 

‘Okay, sure! You’re welcome! Bryan hopped up, sitting on the girl’s lap like the eager child he was. Nipa cradled him into her chest like a son as he wrapped his lips around her left nipple. He began to suck milk from her swollen areola, licking away like a baby. This was really nice. 

‘Beautiful.’ Nipa stroked his hair, looking down at his cute, young face. ‘There’s a good boy... you like that, don’t you? It feels good for me, too.’ She felt him give a few licks, trying to pleasure her at the same time. ‘What a gorgeous boy you are!’ 

‘Mm...’ 

‘Keep sucking. I love it so much.’ Nipa hadn’t had someone do this in a long time. Come to think of it, she hadn’t been with a man – or a boy – for quite some time, either. ‘You’re such a cute little man... ah!’ she felt him suck extra hard, vacuuming out as much milk from her breast as possible, before switching to her other one. This continued for several minutes – Bryan gave the occasional curious lick with his small tongue, or pulled on her nipple a bit with his lips. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling himself tightly against the older girl’s chest. He sucked and sucked away at her, loving the taste of her young breastmilk as it flowed into his mouth. Bryan loved it... it was so creamy and nice. 

But soon enough, he’d drained Nipa’s nipples (haha) dry. The older girl picked the small boy up, placing him down on her well-kept bed. ‘That was wonderful! I want to get you all ready, now.’ She saw the bulging shape in his pants. ‘Looks like you’re way ahead of me.’ 

‘Ah... do whatever you want to!’ said the boy, already lovestruck. He liked this girl more than the rest, so far. She placed him down gently, pushing him onto his back with a strong hand. Nipa, smiling, began to remove the boy’s pants, while Bryan took a moment to gaze at her perfect body. She had shorter hair than any of the other girls, but it honestly suited her really, really well. Bryan would happily let her do as she wished. 

‘Very nice!’ Nipa reached a hand down to stroke the boy’s thick cock, amused that such a little guy had such impressive equipment. She knew not to feel insecure. ‘Let me work on this.’ Nipa got in front of the boy, wrapping her tits around his hard dick. Bryan moaned at the feel of the soft, pillow-like mounds of flesh massaging his cock, and moaned louder once Nipa started to lick the tip of his dick. ‘It’s very big, it really is!’ 

‘Oo... Nipa... you’re really pretty...’ 

‘Mm...’ the blonde girl edged the boy’s cock into her mouth, suckling on it tentatively. She delivered a gentle titjob at the same time, massaging his length with her squishy tits. She’d been quite looking forward to this, honestly. There was nothing nicer than some private time with a _super_ cute boy. She savoured his taste in her mouth, knowing that Bryan supposedly possessed magical sperm. She wanted to see what magical sperm tasted like. 

She licked him up and down, feeling his lower length and balls press against the flesh of her breasts. Nipa enjoyed this. She could feel herself getting wet... in more than one private place on her lower body. She wanted to taste the little boy’s cum before she pleasured herself, though. She could feel him throb against her tongue, ready to squirt his swimmers out into her mouth. 

‘Ah...’ moaned Bryan, ‘Nipa... it’s coming out!’ Nipa started sucking faster, hungrily deepthroating the boy’s thick length. ‘Aaaaaaaah!’ The boy’s cute moans filled the room as he orgasmed into the blonde girl’s mouth. Nipa felt the creamy sperm squirt across her tongue and down her throat. It tasted... unusual, but not bad. She licked down each lovely little rope of boy cum, taking it all and swallowing each squirt dutifully. 

‘Ah!’ Nipa pulled off, licking her lips. Some of the boy’s cum had stained her tits. ‘Oh... I can feel... Something happening!’ As usual, the magical properties of Bryan’s sperm were taking effect. Nipa felt her breasts enlarge – she could only just see it happen before her eyes as the thick fleshy orbs swelled from a G-Cup to I-Cup. Her ass took on a more maternal shape, glowing faintly as it magically became thicker and more plump. She now had a set of gigantic tits and the bubbly butt of a goddess. 

Nipa moved away from Bryan, getting onto her back. She was starting to breathe heavily, and her familiars had appeared – those of a snow weasel. Cute ears appeared atop her head, and a fluffy tail lay beneath her. Nipa lowered her undergarments, and Bryan’s eyes went wide in surprise. 

To the boy’s wonder, Nipa also had a cock. ‘Huh. Your one’s even bigger than mine.’ 

‘I heard you didn’t mind it on Kanno... I usually don’t let people see it too easily.’ 

‘I don’t really mind it.’ Bryan too was erect and ready. ‘So, what do you want me to...?’ 

Nipa spread her pussy with two fingers, laying nude on her back. ‘Get naked and fuck me right here. I’m really wet for you...’ 

‘Okay!’ Bryan took off his remaining clothes, before positioning himself in front of Nipa’s wet pussy entrance. He put his hands on her ankles, suspending them in the air. ‘Can I put it in?’ 

‘Whenever you like. Don’t be afraid to cum whenever you want to.’ Bryan prodded his cock head against the older girl’s clit, ready to have sex with a third girl (and the second with a dick). He couldn’t quite put into words why, but he liked Nipa the best out of them, so far... he liked her personality, and how she’d cuddled him earlier... but he liked how she had short hair, too. What was the word? Tomboy? While he wasn’t so sure about touching it himself, he didn’t mind the girl’s cock, either.

Bryan snapped himself out of it. He was wasting time. He edged his cock inside Nipa, penetrating her and stretching her wide-open. Both of them moaned in unison as Bryan pushed as far inside as he could. The little boy could fit everything inside her – his cum-filled balls came to rest against Nipa’s pussy. ‘Ooooo!’ cried Nipa. ‘That is... the biggest I’ve ever had? How can you be so young yet have... ahhhhhh... such an amazing cock...?’ Bryan drew back, then thrust himself deep, bouncing his glans against the older girl’s womb. ‘Ah! That’s amazing!’ 

Bryan, holding the girl’s legs up as best he could, got himself into a rhythm. He looked across her whole body. ‘You’re so beautiful, Nipa. I love you lots! I want you to have my babies!’ 

‘Yeeeees!’ Nipa knew the boy probably didn’t mean ‘love’, in that way... but it turned her on all the same. ‘I’d love to have your babies! Breed me, please... mm... you’re so good at this! How much have you done this? I feel like I’m going to explode!’ she paused, ‘in a good way, I mean...’ 

‘Ah... only with two other girls... you feel different to them... you’re wrapping around my dick so much!’ Bryan pistoned himself in and out, slapping against Nipa’s cunt with loud, wet smacks. He watched her futa cock – it throbbed and bounced with each of the boy’s thrusts. It looked like it needed to be touched. Whenever Bryan’s cock got all throbby like that, he had to touch it... or, lately, put it inside a girl. 

Nipa was way ahead of him. She groaned a bit... then bent her head down to lick at the tip of her own cock. ‘Oh.’ said Bryan, his breath racing. ‘Okay, then.’ 

‘Mm!’ replied Nipa. Bryan wouldn’t exactly judge her... come to think of it, he’d thought of trying that himself, but didn’t know if he really wanted to suck his own dick. He probably could with his body size versus dick size... but why bother? He felt sure Nipa would do it for him if he asked. 

‘Ah... ah... it feels so nice...’ said Bryan. ‘I want to cum in you lots, Nipa! I want to put lots of babies in you. You’re different. I want you to keep having cute babies and to cuddle them! I want to give you more and more and do fun stuff with you... I don’t care that you have a dick!’ 

‘Mm!’ Nipa moved her mouth off her dick for a moment, leaving a trail of spittle on her swollen glans. Bryan kept smashing his cock against her womb, now thrusting quickly and erratically, eager to fill the older girl with his seed. ‘I want lots of cute babies! They’d look just like you. I’d gladly... give birth to all the sons and daughters you want. I’m still young, after all! You can breed me dozens of times... I think I’d like that so much...’ 

‘Ahhhhh! Nipa... I’m going to cum inside you...’ 

‘Do it.’ said Nipa. ‘Do it as soon as you can.’ She lowered herself back down onto her own cock head, suckling at the tip while little Bryan pleasured her pussy voraciously. He took one last look at her beautiful, fertile body. Her thighs were nice and thick, and her belly smooth. Bryan loved to watch her tits jiggle back and forth with each thrust. They had only the tiniest little droplets of milk leaking – he'd already drained her dry during his earlier activities. He wanted to touch them again. He wanted to suck on them every day, even once Nipa’s belly swelled up. Maybe he and a little baby would both lick at her gigantic breasts at the same time, like a good, happy family. 

‘Nipa, Nipa! I’m cumming!’ With a few seconds warning, Bryan ceased his thrusting, starting to flood the older girl’s womb with rivers of his rich seed. ‘Aaaaaaaaah!’ The orgasm was powerful, like a wave of lustful heat surging through the tiny boy’s veins. He spent spurts and spurts of cum to coat Nipa’s walls, most assuredly knocking her up with his child. 

Nipa pulled off her cock as it too began to shoot ropes of cum to coat her own breasts and tummy. She squealed in delight as she squeezed Bryan’s cock inside her, orgasming all over his length and soaking the bedsheets. The two lay there, locked in orgasmic bliss for what felt like minutes, before Bryan collapsed backward. 

After a few minutes passed, the boy noticed something... on her left breast, right above Nipa’s heart... ‘Nipa...’ he said, ‘what’s that... on your breast?’ 

Nipa looked down, and her eyes widened. On her breast was a symbol of her initials, next to what she figured must have been Bryan’s. They were encased in a little pink heart marking. ‘That’s a magical marking... I read about it... ah... it means I’m going to be your future wife... ‘ 

‘Awesome... I’d love for you to be my wife! But I still have to put babies in the other girls, don’t I?’ 

Nipa sighed contentedly. ‘After this is all over, we can do something official. I suppose the nation will always need you... ah, you know what? Let’s just figure it out later.’ She could feel the boy’s sperm deep inside her, swarming her eggs, knocking her teen womb up with a beautiful child. The two sat in silence for a few moments. 

Then, it was Bryan’s turn to have a look of surprise – Nipa's cock receded, then disappeared into her body with a flash of magical energy. ‘Whoa!’ remarked Bryan, wiping sweat from his brow. ‘What was that?’ 

‘More... magic stuff.’ Nipa giggled. ‘The basic idea is that I can use my dick later... since your seed is in my body, I can use it to impregnate your other broodmares, in case you ever get sick or injured. It’s not the most conventional way to do things, but...’ she smiled, ‘I’m here if you need me, basically. I can put your kids in other girls.’ 

‘That’s really weird, but totally awesome.’ Nipa gestured for him to come over, and Bryan did. He laid down, letting the girl embrace him as he lay his head on her breasts. ‘Magic is awesome... mm... you’re awesome, too. Nipa...’ 

‘Just lie here and cuddle with me.’ She stroked his hair again, letting the boy use her enormous breasts as pillows. ‘Spend the day with me. I can bring food back here. Maybe we could just fuck all day.’ 

Bryan smiled. ‘Sure! But can you teach me how to spell your name right, first?’ 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, leave a comment below with who you'd like to see bred next.


End file.
